The present application relates generally to the field of airbag housings for use within motor vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to an airbag housing having an improved method of construction that makes it easier to manufacture the airbag assembly, reduces the number of components required, and provides for integrated retention of an airbag cushion or airbag and a gas generator or an inflator.
Airbags are one type of restraint system typically located in vehicles to protect occupants from injury during a vehicle dynamic impact event. Typical restraint systems include sensors located in the vehicle to initiate deployment of the airbag. An airbag may deploy and inflate, by gas rapidly entering the airbag, typically through the use of an inflator containing an explosive charge (e.g., pyrotechnic device). Passenger airbags are typically stored within and deployed from the vehicle dashboard or instrument panel, and are typically packaged through a process of folding and rolling to compact the airbag in order to minimize the required packaging space for the airbag. During a vehicle dynamic impact event, a passenger airbag may deploy from the upper portion (i.e., above the glove box) of the dashboard, in substantially rearward and upward directions to protect the head and torso of the occupant. A passenger airbag may also deploy from the rear facing portion of the dashboard in substantially a rearward direction toward the occupant. Driver airbags are typically stored within the steering column and are typically packaged through a process of folding and rolling to compact the airbag in order to minimize its required packaging space. During a vehicle dynamic impact event, a driver airbag may deploy in a substantially rearward direction toward the driver to protect the head and torso of the driver.
It has been known to construct a driver-side airbag assembly to include an airbag housing made of a polymer or composite material. A conventional airbag housing may include a retainer and a cover that are brought together to sandwich between them an inflator and an airbag cushion, whereby through the use of conventional fasteners (e.g., screws) the retainer and the cover of the housing are coupled to retain the inflator and airbag cushion. The method of constructing the conventional airbag housing has several disadvantages, some of which are as disclosed hereafter. First, the use of fasteners increases cost through increased piece-cost, manufacture time required to drive (attach) the fasteners, and material handling and floor space required for the fasteners. Second, the use of fasteners increases the required quality control measures required. For example, fasteners require monitoring devices to assure proper assembly, such as torque monitoring devices to ensure that proper installation torque is achieved during the driving of the fastener. The torque monitoring data requires evaluation and then must be maintained or stored in the event that there are any issues downstream.
It would be advantageous for an airbag housing to be constructed to provide for improved manufacturability through a reduced manufacture cycle time that involves the use of fewer components. It would be further advantageous if an airbag housing could have a relative lower cost when compared to conventional airbag housings. For example, an airbag housing constructed to include fewer components has a lower piece cost, manufacturing cost, and validation costs. It would also be advantageous to improve the integrity of the airbag assembly.